Inachiron VII
Inachiron VII of Inachria (born -89, died -24) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. "Coltal and Gibral Anyly Adesican eventually asserted control over the legions and their rival commanders, but the flight of Barbar and the temporary relief from his strategy had allowed Naechis to regroup and rearm. Osa Tusk had assumed command of the army along with Inachiron, Roam's old enemy who had fled from Kyraspa in the early stages of the war. Tusk and Inachiron drew the Roamans, eager for a battle rather than petty raiding, into a battle on unfavourable ground at Sabas. Inachiron's expert use of elephants helped rout the Roaman legions. Seeing that the battle — and the campaign — was lost, Coltal surrendered." 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. " Brooding Levyal Juctor Qualens gathered the forces of the province's wells together with his legions and drove south into Inachria to draw Inachiron into a pitched battle. Sural's grandfather Gibral escaped the resulting defeat with his life, but the force which returned to the Crestrellian Well was much depleted." "ambassadors from Naechis offering an alliance against the Kingdom of Kyraspa, who had attacked Roam from the north with the aid of the Scrutans. Young Sural is said to have promised his father and the Consuls that any concessions to the Naechisians now would be concessions on Roam's future ten-fold. The myth that he produced figs produced from Naechis to indicate their economic superiority to that of Roam at this point persists, despite its virtual impossibility. Despite Young Sural's warnings, the Senate approved a motion to concede the continent of Crylalt to the Naechis in return for their military support, although the wording of the motion was fudged enough by Old Sural to allow a reading that Naechis was also to refrain from territorial expansion in the same continent." "Sural joined the legion of Hyberital Barbar Adesican on the northern front against Scrutany, aware that a political career in Roam was almost impossible without extensive military experience. After Roam-Beast dealt the Greater Scrutan-Beast a savage blow, Barbar captured a number of wells in Scrutan territory, and raided the Scrutan countryside mercilessly. Sural took part in these raids, particularly around the Gargan Lake between the Sproletan, Scrutan and Heban wells. He gained a reputation for living a rough life, often forgoing sleeping in a comfortable location that he might gain a strategic advantage. When Inachiron forced his beast north into Roaman territory by burning its wells, Sural's grandfather Young Gibral Gibruny was the Consul in Roam. Young Sural was present at the climactic confrontation between the two beasts between the Oscumite and Hercudean wells, although he did not see battle with Inachiron due to the King's abandoning of his beast to strike further into Oscumy. Sural was present when Inachiron surrendered at the Aumpran Pass, surrounded by Roam and deserted by his armies. He once again advised his father and grandfather against showing mercy to the defeated King, but was unable to speak personally in the Senate to make his arguments heard. The gods found Inachiron undeserving of death, and he was ransomed to the Kingdom of Kyraspa." " Osa Tusk and Inachiron had united many of the tribes of the Crylaltian interior against Roam and Kyraspa, and most agreed that the coming campaign would be decisive, with both Roam and Naechis stretched to breaking point." "The campaigning season was moderately successful, with Machyal making steady territorial gains along the Crylaltian coastline, but unable to draw Osa Tusk or his Crylaltian allies into a pitched battle. Progress was halted by the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam, throwing the peace agreement from the end of the civil war into disarray. Machyal returned to Roam to have himself confirmed as suffect Consul, and — much as when Barbar himself had left Pricia to defend Roam at the outbreak of the Provincial War — his commanders fell into squabbling in his absence. Sural counselled the Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens against their vainglorious expedition into the Crylaltian interior, which resulted in the almost total destruction of an entire legion in a trap set by Osa Tusk and the native Crylaltians." "As Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel had not been able to bring Osa Tusk to battle in Crylalt, he turned his gaze to Pricia. The previous year, Inachiron had been assassinated in Naechis whilst beseeching the Council for more support for their campaign, so Machyal hoped to strangle Naechis itself and cut off support for the wily general from what was clearly a divided leadership" 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal returned to the sea, determined not to let the territorial gains of the past several years be undermined by internal squabbling drawing manpower away from the front line. Since the start of the Provincial War, Osa Tusk and Inachiron had routed the Roaman legions remaining in Pricia under Craven Coltal Candoam and Gibral Anyly Adesican, and defeated the Kyraspans defending the Kyraspan Strait. The Roaman fleet in the Dedissan Sea was constantly manoeuvring and counter-manoeuvring with the Naechisian fleet, supporting and harassing the armies in Crylalt, waiting for favourable conditions for a decisive battle." "Degnal's detachment reinforced the Roaman fleet with several additional squadrons of ships that had been constructed in Scalify. Ambyal Voriel Candoam was commanding the fleet as Marshal, and decided that the balance of power in the theatre had swung in Roam's favour. He drew up half of the entire Roaman fleet between the Sycadine islands south of Crylalt, and set the other half to blockading Sycadram, a major city on the Dedissan Sea that Tusk and Inachiron had established as their supply port in Crylalt. The Naechisian fleet came to the aid of Sycadram, anticipating that the Roamans would disengage rather than fight a battle with the land to their backs in unfavourable winds. The Roamans did not disengage, however, but held a deepening "anvil" line that drew the Naechisians in, led by Degnal. The Roaman "hammer" line, led by Ambyal, swept in from the Sycadine Stacks and outflanked the Naechisians. Even with their strategic advantage over the Naechisians, the battle was a fine run thing. The Naechisians were still far superior seamen, and manoeuvred quickly to avoid the worst of the flanking attack, and many managed to stay out of the reach of the Spydoron Beaks that the Roamans were so reliant upon for a good while. Several squadrons of Naechisians managed to ram their way through the Roaman lines and flee the battle or attack from the rear, causing the initial lines of battle to descend into chaos. The naval engagement was the largest in known history, with in excess of three hundred ships and one hundred and fifty thousand men on each side. The Roamans lost fifty-seven ships and in excess of thirty thousand men, whereas the Naechisians lost more than seventy ships, with an additional hundred and four captured. Some fifty thousand Naechisians died, with an additional fifty thousand captured. It was the deadliest day of the Crylaltian War for either side, and largely overlooked in Roam due to the Civil War." "Degnal continued to serve Roam at sea for the remainder of the Crylaltian War, although there were no major engagements following the Sycadine Stacks. The Naechisians built a new navy, and Inachiron almost brought the navies of several Issycrian states into play, but the Naechisian fleet was blockaded at Naechym, and the Issycrian threat dissolved following the assassination of Inachiron in Naechis." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Scruval's half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor followed Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy as Consul during the Second Fuscrite War, routing the stymied Straequian and Scrutan forces invading Roam from the north. He was the Governor of Nelunty at the front lines of the Inachironic War, and nearly caught Inachiron before the king retreated from his incursion into Scalify." "The gains of Inachiron and Osa Tusk in the south and the interior, where they managed to unify a confederation of tribes, threatened to roll back all of the Roaman gains since the beginning of the year. The sense of the turning tide and being abandoned by the politicians squabbling in Scalify caused morale in the legions to plummet, and Scruval and his fellow Officers had to resort to harsh disciplinary procedures to keep order from completely unravelling. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The Naechisians under Osa Tusk and Inachiron had defeated the Kyraspans defending the Kyraspan Strait, and were rolling back hard-won Roaman gains in Crylalt while the focus of Roam was in Scalify. " " Hyberital Barbar Adesican could not afford to take advantage of Machyal's mistake, however, as he needed to divert forces back to Crylalt to counter the moves of Osa Tusk and Inachiron, who had begun to unite the tribes of the Crylaltian Interior against the Roaman-held coasts." "During the first campaigning season in Crylalt, Moody Machyal's forces made gains retaking cities and towns along the coastlines of the continent, but could not draw Osa Tusk and Inachiron out of the more barren interior, where they had skilfully unified a confederation of fiercely independent tribes against the Roaman occupation. Proud Machyal shared in his father's frustration, and learned to respect the tribal riders who struck out of the interior at overextended points in the Roaman lines and then melted away. To attempt to stymie the free movement of these attacks, Moody Machyal began to construct a series of walls and forts around the hem of the interior, with spokes radiating outwards to partition each city into its own theatre. Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal was placed in charge of the project, which was aided by the input of the great Kyraspan inventor Spydoron, inevitably earning the wall the name of the Spydoron Web. Moody Machyal's campaigning season was interrupted by news of the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam. Afraid of what might arise from the political vacuum given the fledgeling political alliance with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Barbar's allies in the Senate, Moody Machyal returned to Roam to seek appointment as the suffect Consul. Proud Machyal remained in Crylalt, where Moody Machyal's lieutenants fell into petty squabbling. Proud Machyal and his husband Anylyal advised caution and consolidation behind the new walls until Moody Machyal returned, as did Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had been an irritant in the camp since the end of his term as Sentinel. The Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, who believed that Osa Tusk had overreached himself in an attempt to take advantage of Moody Macyhal's absence, led a legion into the Crylaltian Interior to cut off Tusk's forces. The jaws of Tusk and Inachiron's trap snapped shut, and the legion was scattered across the wastes and mountains to be picked off one by one by the barbaric natives. Moody Machyal, upon his return from Roam, was furious at the loss of the men he had hardened into a fighting force, and the sloppy leadership of Tantal and Trassidyal which had cost them their lives. When Vulgar Renyal suggested that Tantal be appointed as Consul for the second year of their arrangement, Moody Machyal rashly agreed so that the man would be out of his sight. He softened towards Young Sural, offering the man command of an army, in which Proud Machyal served as second-in-command. Hoping again to draw Tusk into battle or foment strife amongst the confederated tribes, Moody Machyal embarked on a multi-pronged series of brutal raiding incursions from behind the walls of the Spydoron Web into the interior." "Osa Tusk was not drawn to battle, nor did the tribes of the interior abandon him, but Inachiron was lynched by jealous councillors in Naechis whilst attempting to secure support for Tusk's forces and co-ordination with their potential Issycrian allies. Confident that Tusk's army could not effectively break past the Spydoron Web, yet unable to commit to a long-term incursion into the unforgiving interior, Moody Machyal instead turned his attention to Pricia itself, emboldened by the infighting evident in Naechis."Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:King Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:King of Inachria Category:Inachrian